Lucky
by elyon-origamis
Summary: ¿Y si el obtener todo lo que siempre soñaste solo te lleva a una sensación de vació total, a dejar de amar a la persona que antes mas amabas? Eso es justo lo que les paso a Zoro y a Sanji. YAOI ZOROSANJI


Lucky

Los pesados y cansados jadeos de una persona podían oírse a lo largo de todo ese camino de árboles y arbustos, si, definitivamente estaba exhausto, había tenido un arduo día y ahora por fin regresaba a casa.

El peliverde abrió la puerta, entro sigilosamente a la modesta morada para después volver a cerrar la puerta tras de si, arrojo lejos las llaves y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón mas cercano. En cuanto escucho ruido en la estancia Sanji se asomo, en efecto Soro había regresado, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta para después sacar un momento el cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntaba el cocinero de forma aburrida

-no, comí en la posada del pueblo

Típico, el rubio cocinero se había matado en la cocina toda la tarde, esmerándose en una deliciosa cena y Soro, pues Soro se había ido a comer a otra parte, aunque por otro lado de alguna manera eso ya no parecía tener importancia, hacia meses no compartían de una cena juntos, todo se había vuelto tan rutinario y...aburrido.

-soka..-fue lo único que atino a decir el cocinero antes de salir de nuevo de la habitación, ni una sola palabra de enojo o de disgusto, después de todo no hacia falta, entrando de nuevo a la cocina tomo la olla de comida que había echo y la vació al fregadero, se apoyo de nueva cuenta en la pared y siguió fumando tranquilamente, en otra época habría discutido con el espadachín por hacer de un lado su comida y lo habría golpeado hasta que se la comiera, en otra época no se hubiera atrevido a desperdiciar comida como ahora, en otra época el y Soro seguirían amándose.

El peliverde aun sentado en la sala mientras trataba de relajar su cuerpo se hacia las mismas preguntas internas de siempre; ¿cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan rutinaria, cuando todo se volvió tan vació, cuando Sanji y el habían dejado de amarse?.

Si, ahora que lo recordaba en el pasado era mejor, al menos eso pensaba Sanji, Soro y el siempre discutían, hasta por la mas mínima cosa, Luffy a menudo se reía de sus peleas, Usop trataba de detenerlos al igual que Chopa y Nami solo los calmaba con un certero golpe, hasta ese momento todo era perfecto, incluso fue aun mas perfecto cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Soro cerro los ojos, si, fue aquel día en que sus sueños se vieron por fin cumplidos, el había logrado convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo tras la derrota de Mijoc, al mismo tiempo lograron llegar por fin, el gran azul se había posado frente a sus ojos, el brillo en los ojos de ambos era hermoso, la alegría inundaba sus cuerpos y un ligero temblor apenas contenible podía sentirse en sus piernas, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto haber luchado al fin, su sueño se había realizado, como acto reflejo Sanji se abrazo a Soro y le beso en los labios, el peliverde quedo sorprendido ante tan repentino acto, Sanji al darse cuenta de esto se separo avergonzado, Soro le miro unos instantes para después atraer de nueva cuenta el rostro del cocinero al suyo y rehacer el contacto, ni falta hace describir los rostros de sus nakamas, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya se lo suponían, ese, fue el día mas feliz de sus vidas, ese día todas sus esperanzas y sueños realizados, ese día se entregaron por primera vez a sus deseos carnales, la 

sensación había sido hermosa y casi inexplicable, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción al sentir las caricias del otro, la adrenalina y el placer de estar vivo recorriendo cada poro de su cuerpo, si, ese día su felicidad fue completa, pero ¿qué hace una persona que ha cumplido todos sus sueños?, una persona que ha cumplido todos sus sueños pierde todo interés en la vida, por que ya no tiene nada mas por que esmerarse.

Eso había pasado, después que Luffy se había convertido en el rey de los piratas y que la tripulación entera se había separado tras cumplir sus sueños, Soro y Sanji se habían ido juntos a vivir a un hermoso poblado donde estaban seguros serian felices, el cocinero había abierto un restaurante bastante modesto pero que se había echo popular en poco tiempo, y Soro se dedicaba a entrenar a espadachines novatos, eso, fue su vida durante mucho tiempo, Soro irradiaba una felicidad enorme al llegar a su casa, sabia que su cocinero le esperaba a diario con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un exquisito platillo que sabia a todo el amor que este le tenia, y siempre, después de cada esplendorosa cena, subían a su habitación y se hacían el amor como si cada vez fuera la última, si, jamás existirían seres mas felices que ellos, pero entonces, ¿cuando había pasado eso? ¿cuándo fueron perdiendo esa devoción por la vida?, había ocurrido tan lentamente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta a tiempo para tratar de detenerlo, aunque, tal vez aunque se hubieran dado cuenta no hubieran podido hacer nada.

-ero cook

-estúpido marimo

¿Cuándo nos paso esto?

Por fin comenzaba a amanecer y el rubio de cejas rizadas abría los ojos, giro a su lado, Soro no había vuelto a subir a dormir, seguro había pasado la noche en la sala como esos últimos meses, se levanto y se vistió, tendría que ir a abrir el restaurante sino se le haría tarde. En cuanto bajo noto que el espadachin no estaba, aunque a decir verdad no era sorpresa, a penas le veía un rato en las noche cuando llegaba, el tiempo que antes pasaban juntos se había visto alarmantemente reducido.

-soka, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos lo pidamos ¿ne Soro?, dentro de poco llegara el penoso adiós-fueron las ultimas palabras del cocinero antes de salir de su casa.

Mientras tanto en un posada, cierto peliverde yacia recostado en una cama con una chica desnuda abrazada a el.

-¿Entonces lo harás esta noche?-interrogaba la chica-¿abandonaras a tu amante?

-Hai

Así es, parecía que tanto Sanji como Soro estaban concientes de su inevitable destino de separarse, solo era cuestión de que uno de ellos se atreviera a decirlo.

-¿Y a donde iras?-preguntaba la chica

-Ya veré, siempre he sido un lobo ermitaño

Soro contemplaba el techo de la habitación con una sensación de vació total.

-No se que me hizo pensar que podía estar a su lado-pensaba Soro en ese momento

Sanji atendía su pequeño restaurante, si, cocinar era de las pocas cosas que aun le ayudaban a sentirse vivo.

-¡Sale un plato de sopa!-gritaba el rubio mientras su ayudante iba por el plato

El rubio sonrió alegremente, sentir el sudor en su frente al cocinar era maravilloso, de pronto escucho el ajetreo que estaba armando uno de los clientes, furioso de que alguien estuviera destruyendo su restaurante fue a ver que ocurría, trato de sacar al tipo de buena manera pero en vista de que no quería entender tuvo que usar la fuerza, intento patearlo pero el hombre lo esquivo con facilidad, Sanji realmente no esperaba que su golpe fallara, por lo que tampoco vio venir la espada que lo atravesó de lado a lado por el estomago.

-¡¡Uuuugth!!-se quejo Sanji cuando fue levantado el alto por la espada aun atravesándolo, el filoso instrumento le estaba desgarrando las entrañas

-Idiota ¿creíste que podrías golpearme?

Sanji escupió sangre cuando el sujeto zangoloteo la espada haciéndole aun mas daño.

-¡Alguien ayude al cocinero por favor!

-¡E...ese animal lo va a matar!

-¡Basta!-trato de pararlo el ayudante de Sanji-ya déjelo

-¡Mocoso no me vuelvas a tocar!-grito el fornido hombre mientras arrojaba por lo aires al chico

-¡TEME!-grito Sanji al ver a su ayudante golpeado y trato de patearlo, el hombre le propino un golpe en el rostro antes de que pidiera hacerlo desincrustándolo de la espada y lanzándolo lejos para que se estrellara contra una mesa partiéndola en dos

-Mfm, ahora saben lo que le pasa a todo aquel que intenta desafiarme-se reía por ultimó aquel hombre mientras se iba

-¡Sanji san!-corrió el ayudante hacia el rubio-¡alguien...ALGUIEN LLAME A UN DOCTOR!

Horas mas tarde Soro llegaba a su casa, la pequeña morada estaba por completo en penumbras, entro en ella, ni rastro del ero cook, pensó que tal vez se había quedado hasta tarde atendiendo el restaurante, se dirigió a su cuarto y sacando sus pertenencias del armario empezó a meterlas en un pequeño morral de tela que se colgó al hombro, entonces se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, en cuanto Sanji volviera se lo diría, le diría que se iba de ahí de una vez por todas, que lo abandonaría para jamás volver, si, aquello era lo mejor, seguro que el cocinero también sabia que eso pasaría, se dejo caer pesadamente al sillón, esperando el momento en que esa puerta se abriera, pero pasaron dos horas y nada, ya casi era media noche y aun ni rastro del cocinero, que raro, normalmente era muy puntual a la hora de cerrar, incluso solía correr a patadas a los borrachines que se quedaban hasta tarde.

Fue entonces que el pequeño caracol de la mesa sonó, una llamada recién entraba, Soro lo tomo perezosamente, solo entonces sus ojos se abrieron dilatándose en el acto, no, lo que le decían no podía ser cierto, dejo caer el aparato al suelo dejando hablando a la persona del otro lado.

Soro corrió, corrió como nunca antes, a Sanji no podía haberle pasado eso, el no podía estarse muriendo en el hospital en ese momento, el ero cook era fuerte, algo torpe pero fuerte al fin y al cabo.

-Sanji...Sanji...-hablaba Soro mientras corría a toda prisa

Por fin el peliverde llego al hospital, corrió de inmediato a los cuartos perdiéndose como tres veces en el proceso, al fin entro a la puerta correcta azotándola fuertemente, ahí estaba, su torpe cocinero hermosa y alarmantemente dormido entre aquellas sabanas blancas, con extraños e innecesarios aparatos rodeándolo, Soro se acerco a el, sus pasos eran pausados y lentos, así como temerosos, por primera vez sentía el terror de poder perder al cocinero, de perder a la persona que mas le importaba, así es, ahora es cuando recordaba cuanto le importaba Sanji, lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado, lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Ero cook despierta...-comenzaba a llamar Soro-..ero cook...-le volvía a llamar-estúpido cocinero de mierda, si te mueres jamás te perdonare ¿oíste?...-el rubio seguía sin responder, fue entonces que la voz del peliverde se quebró-...Sanji...por favor abre los ojos...por favor...tu no puedes morir, tu no, no puedes irte y dejarme solo, no puedes hacerme esto, onegai...yo...yo...no quiero perderte...¡¡ERO COOK DESPIERTA YA!!

Soro se desplomo sobre la cama llorando como un niño, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente provocado por el fuerte sollozo, fue entonces que un ligero movimiento le hizo levantar el rostro.

-¿Soro?-hablaba el chico rubio

-¡Sanji!

-¿Qué...que haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa descansando, mañana tienes lecciones de espada ¿no es así?

Un nudo se formo en la garganta del peliverde, hacia semanas que ya no daba clases de esgrima, se la había estado viviendo en tabernas y el hoteles baratos con chicas fáciles, hacia semanas que le era infiel al cocinero. La atención de Sanji se poso en el pequeño morral que se hallaba en el piso.

-Soro...ese morral...-Soro giro hacia lo que su cocinero veía, de inmediato se sobresalto-..ya veo, vas a dejarme...¿no es así Soro?

Los ojos de Soro se abrieron de sobremanera.

-No importa, sabia que esto pasaría, desde el día en que note eso...-sonreía Sanji amargamente

-¿Desde que notaste que?-pregunta el peliverde

-El olor a perfume de mujer en tu ropa

Soro se sorprendió, jamás antes se sintió mas culpable y estúpido, que cerca había estado de abandonar a esa persona, de abandonar a Sanji.

-Perdón...-comenzaba a hablar el espadachín-...perdóname por favor Sanji, tienes razón pensaba dejarte, ¡¡TENIA LA ESTUPIA IDEA DE QUE PODRIA VIVIR SIN TI Y NO ES ASI!!

-Soro

-Te necesito Sanji...snif...te necesito mas de lo que creía, no se que haría sin ti...snif...no lo se.. ¡¡estúpido cocinero, Sanji...onegai déjame estar a tu lado...onegai!!

Sanji lo miraba sorprendido, de verdad pensó haber perdido el amor de Soro, que lo abandonaría y que no habría nada que pudiera hacer, pero ahora de alguna forma y con la confesión del peliverde sentía que todo el amor que sentía por Soro volvía a renacer, las lagrimas salieron descontroladamente de sus ojos, el también lo amaba, el también lo necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo, estrujo el verde cabello del espadachín entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el.

-estúpido marimo, ni siquiera tenias que pedirlo, aunque si no lo hubieras echo tu lo hubiera echo yo

-Sanji...

Se miraron por un momento antes de sellar la hermosa confesión con un beso, un beso que jamás antes había sido mas bello, por que este iba cargado de todo el amor que se había acumulado por tanto tiempo, todo el amor inconfesado de meses.

-No sabes cuanto te amo Sanji...snif...no sabes el terror que sentí al pensar que podía perderte

-Vale vale, tampoco hagas un drama por esto ¿acaso no eres un cazador?

-¿Y que? Los cazadores tenemos derecho a llorar

-Solo los débiles

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿quién es el débil? Te venció un simple hombre ¿acaso no eres un pirata?

-¡Urusai maldito marimo, solo me tomo desprevenido!

-Que fácil es justificar tus incompetencias-decía Soro mientras se rascaba el oído

-¡Que dijiste teme!-trataba de incorporarse Sanji para golpear al peliverde cuando sintió que le volvían a recostar

-Solo descansa ero cook-pedía Soro con una tierna sonrisa-quiero poder llevarte a casa pronto

Sanji le miro con sorpresa para después el también sonreír.

-Yo también quiero regresar a casa contigo, pero pobre de ti si le vuelves a hacer fuchi a mi comida

-Eso no pasara, siempre y cuando me la des en la boca y después de una agotante sesión en la cama

-Entonces are algo delicioso para hacerte recuperar las energías, no permitiré que te agotes tan fácilmente

Ambos se miraron fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, si, había tenido que pasar todo eso para darse cuenta al fin lo afortunados que eran.

FIN

Notas: yoshiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Ahora si mi deseo de escribir en one piece se ha cumplido, hola a todos me presento soy elyon, escritora de naruto y full metal alchemist, esta serie me encanta y requetencanta, siempre decía voy a escribir un SoroSanji. voy a escribir un SoroSanji y por fin lo he hecho, espero haya sido de su agrado okis? Ustedes las veteranas de esta categoría díganme si me salió bien o necesito practica vale?, bueno me despido mandando un enorme beso a toda persona valiente que me haya leído, besos y espero escribir muchos mas fics aquí, jane!!


End file.
